Seventh Heaven
by Pure-Petit Cat
Summary: UA YAOI ICE X POISON. Até onde chegaria por amor? Seria capaz de fazer pela vida de quem ama?


_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles. Uso apenas as suas aparências. E se pertencesse... Seiya estava perdido!!!! Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua.**_

oOo

_Sou um Anjo da Morte, venho à Terra, assegurar que os condenados partam no dia marcado, não importa o destino, céu ou inferno...Trabalho no chamado Seventh Heaven ou Sétimo Céu, é um local entre o céu e o inferno, onde se encontra o livro dos condenados, após o nome da pessoa ser marcada, ela tem 1 mês até a Morte ir buscá-las, nesse tempo cuidamos para que o condenado parta no dia marcado... Ninguém pode interferir, tentar mudar as regras ou muito menos desobedecer à ordem dos Senhores..._

xXx

_Me chamo Kamus e sou um dos anjos mais compenetrados, nunca falho em uma missão..._

Era um dia ensolarado, um garotinho de cerca de 7 anos voltava da escola sozinho, tinha os cabelos loiros e olhos azuis e vivos, vestia o uniforme da escola, ao seu lado, um rapaz de cabelos lisos, longos e vermelhos presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo,vestido de preto, andava com as mãos no bolso da manta, de expressão séria, chegam à um farol, onde estava verde, o menino começa a atravessar e o rapaz fica parado.

Só foi ouvido o som seco da freada de um conversível branco que era dirigido por um rapaz bêbado, gritaria, correria, a ambulância foi chamada, do outro lado da rua, o garotinho ao lado do rapaz tentava ver algo no tumulto.

- O que ouve tio?- Pergunta o garotinho.

- Apenas um acidente...Vamos?- Diz estendendo a mão para a criança e continuando seu caminho.

O médico faz sinal negativo com a cabeça e cobre o rosto do garotinho loiro com um lenço branco...

xXx

_Proibido de ter sentimentos mundanos, chorar, amar ou sentir pena..._

Era pôr do sol, os humanos normais não podem ver, mas em toda a parte há um anjo ouvindo a canção que apenas eles ouvem quando o sol se põe... Uma canção triste e reconfortante... Dizem que é a canção dos mortos...

No alto de um prédio, ao lado de muitos como ele, muitos choravam pelas almas que foram levados pelos mortos, mas Kamus era frio, sua face era inexpressiva...

_Lágrimas são para os fracos... Só os idiotas amam..._

xXx

O local era escuro, iluminado apenas por velas, era uma sala redonda e pequena, sem portas ou janelas, havia apenas um buraco no teto, de onde se podia ver uma lua vermelha, no meio da sala, uma mesa e em cima desta, um livro de capa vermelha, era grosso e visivelmente velho, havia runas entalhadas na capa grossa.

A parede começa a brilhar e uma porta de madeira aparece, por onde Kamus entra, apenas a Morte ou os Anjos Negros tinham acesso à essa sala...Ele se aproxima à passos lentos, colocando a mão em cima do livro, balbucia algo baixo e as runas começam a brilhar, fazendo o livro abrir e correr a páginas, ao parar um nome em meio à milhares começa a brilhar: Milo Àgellos...

oOo

As cortinas brancas do quarto de hospital balançam suavemente com a brisa, o dia estava ensolarado e morno. Kamus observava o rapaz à sua frente com seus olhos escarlates. Tinha a pele levemente bronzeada, cabelos cacheados, longos e loiros, seus olhos eram azuis, mas estavam turvos, provavelmente cego... Estava deitado e mantinha o rosto virado para o teto.

" Pobre infeliz...", pensa o anjo, voltando seu olhar para a janela. Logo sua atenção se volta para a porta, em seguida são ouvidas leves batidas na porta.

- Senhor Àgellos, tem visita...- Diz a enfermeira.

- Pode entrar...- Diz Milo, sentando na cama.

- PROFESSOOOOOR!!!!- Três garotinhos com cerca de 7 anos entram correndo e se pulam sobre o rapaz. Um deles tinha os cabelos loiros e olhos azuis, o outro tinha os cabelos cor de trigo e olhos verdes, o terceiro tinha os cabelos negros, curtos e olhos azuis escuros.

- Calma, calma garotos, vai me matar assim...- Diz sorrindo.

- Como está?- Pergunta o garoto de olhos verdes.

- Estou bem Shun, e vocês? E as aulas?- Pergunta o rapaz.

- Um saco... O professor Aioria é muito chato!!!!- Diz o moreno emburrado.

- Não diga isso Ikki, Aioria é um bom professor...- Diz Milo.

- Quando irá voltar? Vai ficar bom não é?- Pergunta o loiro.

" Vai dizer que sim e encher as crianças de esperança, um tolo humano, mentiroso como todos os outros...", pensa o anjo.

- Na verdade não irei voltar... Me desculpem crianças, minha doença não tem cura... Não irei mentir para vocês, por isso quero que usem tudo que ensinei e se tornem adultos honrados, me prometam isso!!!- Diz passando a mão na cabeça de cada um.

- Ta...- Dizem com um semblante triste no rosto.

- Senhor Àgellos, está na hora de tomar o remédio, melhor saírem crianças...- Diz a enfermeira trazendo uma bandeja com alguns remédios.

- Até mais tio...- Dizem os meninos saindo, o de olhos verdes limpava algumas lágrimas.

A enfermeira se aproxima da cama e coloca a bandeja na cabeceira, entregando alguns comprimidos e um copo com água, após tomar, ela entrega um envelope com um pó amarelo, e outro copo de água. Logo o rapaz fica enjoado e a enfermeira entrega um balde, onde Milo vomita.

- O remédio é forte... Está tudo bem?- A enfermeira passa a mão nas costas de Milo. -Vou trazer mais... Vejamos sua temperatura... Hummm... Está com um pouco de febre, melhor descansar...- Diz colocando a mão em sua testa, saindo em seguida.

Kamus o olha o rapaz por mais um tempo, logo se vira para a janela, hora de ir embora, logo o sol ia se pôr...

- Quem é você?- Diz Milo, virando o rosto em direção ao anjo.

- Consegue me ver?- Pergunta Kamus, espantando ,mas sem alterar o tom de voz.

- Não... Mas sei que está aí desde manhã... Eu sinto...- Diz o rapaz.

- Não sou nada importante... Já estou de saída...- Diz Kamus abrindo suas asas negras e se preparando para sair.

- Som de asas... É um anjo?- Diz Milo, fazendo Kamus se virar novamente.

- Posso perguntar uma coisa?- Diz Kamus.

- Sim...- Responde Milo.

- Por que não mentiu para aquelas crianças, podia dizer que logo ficaria bom, elas saíram, tão tristes. Seria menos doloroso.- Diz o anjo.

- Não quero enchê-las de falsas esperanças... Não é justo, sofrerão mais depois... Afinal, irei morrer mesmo... Está aqui não? Veio buscar minha alma?- Pergunta o rapaz.

- Ainda não.- Responde Kamus se virando novamente para a janela.

- Posso perguntar uma coisa?- Milo com o rosto virado para o teto.

- Diga.- Kamus de costas para o rapaz.

- Qual seu nome...?- Diz Milo, sua voz saía fraca.

- Kamus...- Diz o anjo.

- O meu é Milo...- Diz Milo fechando os olhos cansado.

- Eu sei...- Kamus diz baixo, abaixando a cabeça.

oOo

_**be Continued...**_

Yooo!!!! De volta à um Yaoi, bom, na verdade, essa fic deveria ser hétero, teria mais personagens, e o doente cego seria o Shaka, mas acabei mudando, achei que um yaoi ficaria melhor, ainda mais porque será uma fic curta, com no máximo 3 capítulos...

Falando em Shaka, o casal original seria Shaka e Kamus, mas optei por um ice x poison básico, acho que Shaka x Kamus seria difícil, os dois são tão arrogantes e parecidos...¬¬""" Well, well, estou acostumada com ice x poison xD

Espero que gostem... Drama novamente!!!! DRAMA RULEIA!!!! HuaHuaHuaHuaHua

Bom, agradeço à todos que lerem..

Bjnhos... Pure- Petit deshita...x3


End file.
